


Cupcakes

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Seven decides to utilize Neelix's kitchen with Kathryn on date night.





	Cupcakes

“Stop that,” Seven said, whacking Kathryn lightly on the wrist with a wooden spoon. “You are going to contaminate my project.”

“Contaminate? Jeez, Seven, I'm not _diseased_ ,” Kathryn said emphatically, rubbing her wrist.

Seven quirked her ocular implant and continued to stir the mixture as it thickened.

“Does Neelix know you've commandeered his kitchen?” Kathryn asked pointedly, leaning against the counter. “As captain I'd hate to have to _reprimand_ you.”

“He is aware. He has been 'teaching me' to cook although I require little instruction,” she said with a faint air of superiority. “I did ask if I could utilize his kitchen for our 'date night' and he was very agreeable. Especially as crewmen rarely inhabit the Mess Hall after 22:00.”

“If this is a date you should let me lick the spoon. You know I love chocolate,” she said endearingly.

“Uncooked ingredients may make you ill, Kathryn.”

“How fortunate the Doctor is only a few decks away,” she responded lightly.

“Patience is a virtue, Captain,” Seven said smugly. Kathryn stuck her tongue out at her childishly, causing Seven to smile. She loved seeing the former drone smile.

Seven turned to spoon the batter from the bowl into the pan. She heard Kathryn move then felt her lover's smaller warm body pressed against her back.

“You know I love you,” the captain said, wrapping her arms around the tall blonde. Seven caught Kathryn's hands in hers.

“You are trying to stick your fingers in the batter,” she said knowingly.

“Me? No. I would _never_ ,” she replied in a mock-hurt tone.

Seven dipped one of Kathryn's fingers into the bowl...then brought it to her own mouth and closed her lips around it, cleaning it thoroughly with her tongue.

“Heyyy...Not fair,” Kathryn said and Seven turned to face her.

“My nanoprobes neutralize any potential bacterium,” she said with a smirk.

“Not fair,” she repeated and Seven kissed her briefly.

“I could always assimilate you. Then you would possess a superior immune system as well,” she joked.

“Ha ha,” Kathryn said dryly, then watched longingly as Seven put the pan in the oven. “How long do we have to wait?”

“12 minutes for them to cook and another 10 for them to set and cool sufficiently,” she responded, putting the bowl and spoon into the recycler. She didn't miss the way Kathryn licked her lips as she watched the bowl disappear.

“They will be worth the wait,” she promised her. “Fortunately I know a very good way for us to spend the next 22 minutes.”

She pulled the auburn-haired woman to her and kissed her hungrily. Kathryn responded enthusiastically, exploring the recesses of Seven's mouth for a taste of chocolate. Seven ran her hands down the captain's back and squeezed her ass firmly before lifting her up onto the counter.

“Seven,” Kathryn gasped, breaking the kiss as the Borg moved between her thighs. “Not in the Mess Hall.”

“Technically we aare in the kitchen, not the Mess Hall,” Seven pointed out, her hands gripping Kathryn's hips lightly.

“Smart ass Borg,” she said with affection. “What if someone comes in for a snack?”

“I will hear them coming,” she said dismissively.

“What if you're distracted?”

“Borg do not get distracted.”

“That's not a chance I'm willing to take, darling. I'm the Captain, I have a reputation to uphold.”

“I doubt anyone on this ship believes you to be a virgin, Captain,” Seven said, causing Kathryn to blush.

“That doesn't mean they need to see you _ravage_ me on the kitchen counter, Seven!” she said. Seven sighed and stepped away, letting Kathryn down off the counter.

“Human modesty regarding copulation is highly inefficient,” she stated.

“What did I tell you about that word?”

“Specify.”

“Copulation,” she said with a shudder.

“You said 'copulate is far too clinical a word for what I am about to do to you with my mouth',” Seven quoted.

Kathryn flushed bright red.

“You and your eidetic memory,” she said, shaking her head.

“You were correct, Kathryn. What we do does not feel clinical at all,” Seven said with a hungry gleam in her blue eyes.

A timer dinged on the over, surprising them both. Seven turned and removed the tray of cupcakes.

“That didn't seem long at all,” Kathryn said, feeling her mouth water as the scent of warm chocolate filled the air.

“It was exactly 12 minutes. I could have successfully brought you to orgasm twice in the amount of time it took them to bake.”

“Twice in 12 minutes? That's rather ambitious don't you think?” she asked skeptically.

“I can be particularly tenacious when focused on achieving an objective, Kathryn. The cupcakes still require time to cool, if you would like to test my skills.”

“Computer, seal the doors to the Mess Hall for exactly 12 minutes. You're on, Seven of Nine.”

 

THE END

 


End file.
